Twisted Romance (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: The sequel to Deadly Beauty. After too many uneventful encounters with uninteresting partners, Juri calls Vega over to her house to alleviate her boredom. If you are under 18, DO NOT READ. Otherwise, enjoy. Read and review, please no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Street Fighter or any of its characters. All rights to Street Fighter and its characters go to Capcom. The story, however, is mine.**

 **Hey there, folks! So, I know that a lot of you are probably wondering why I'm doing this after having done so well with my Beyblade story. I will be continuing with that early next year, but I wanted to give you all an early Christmas present: a sequel to what I think is the raunchiest, nastiest, and just downright dirtiest lemon I've ever written.**

 **But I feel like I should warn you, I'm pushing a few more boundaries than usual in this one, perhaps even more so than in my first one-shot between these two. So, I will warn you once and once only that this story is intended for mature audiences as it contains heavily descriptive and graphic sex, extremely coarse and sexual language, and while it doesn't have any violence in it as the first one did, that's because it will be more focused on the sex. If you are under 18, or if any of the content within offends you, DO NOT READ. Otherwise, I hope that you all enjoy it.**

Juri was, for lack of a better word, bored. Sure, she had just brought herself to a huge orgasm using her only her fingers in one hole and a pink vibrator in the other, but she didn't feel as sated as she could have on this night.

And the sad thing was that she knew she had everything going for her, as a rule. She knew that she was an extremely skilled fighter, she knew how to have fun, and she knew that she was rather attractive in the eyes of most. But she now started to wonder if that intimidated the average male. Or female, in some cases.

And yet, this just led her to think about the night a few weeks prior that she had shared with Vega. It wasn't passionate, not by any means, but she wasn't willing to go home with whomever was just left had Vega not been at the bar on that night. And, from the way he treated her, it seemed like he wasn't about to do it himself.

The thoughts of that particular night led Juri to continued thinking about the handsome Spaniard himself; his muscular build, his pretty face, his fantastic penis... but most importantly, the way that he treated her on that night, which was honestly no different to how he had treated her on pretty much any night, which was roughly all the time they were together.

Vega was of course being commanded, but that was more due to Juri's explicit language than a sense of control. Juri knew that Vega was in control the whole time, giving her the utmost pleasure whenever he saw fit, making her scream his name many times as her pussy clamped around his cock, spraying its copious fluids all over the booth of the bar, the table, Vega's dick and whole body in general, and herself as well, albeit not as much as his sperm had covered her face by the end of the night.

Speaking of the juices, part of Juri's boredom was mostly due to the fact that her recent orgasm was just so... well, weak. Sure, she squirted a little bit, but it barely reached past her thighs, which is sadly something that only most of her sexual partners besides Vega could give her, and that was even if they could give her an orgasm at all.

Juri theorised that if those men and women weren't afraid to fuck her, then they weren't going to get her off, and she certainly wasn't going to repay such meagre attempts from such mediocre lovers. She wouldn't wonder why they'd be mad at her got not reciprocating, as Juri was a girl who was... well, difficult to please. It was a well-known fact that she liked it rough and hard, and nobody could give that to her. She didn't want to be made love to, she didn't want passion or a permanent partner, and she certainly didn't want a relationship.

She wanted to get fucked. It was as simple as that. She wanted a man to take control of her. To make her moan. To make her scream. To make her cum. To make her cunt proudly announce its clear pleasure all over any surface that was fortunate enough to come into contact with it. And the only man that was still capable of doing that to any degree was Vega. Juri usually didn't see the point in comparing past partners, but Vega truly was unmatched in the art of fucking her. In fact, one could argue that the only person that could match Vega was Juri herself.

In fact, the man in question was in Juri's thoughts mere moments ago as she masturbated herself to her rather weak climax. It wasn't that he was the problem; in fact, during the final seconds of her orgasm, she thought about him to help her along as any porn she was watching only seemed to serve as background noise when compared to her thoughts of Vega and that night just a few weeks ago.

"Ugh..." Juri growled to herself as she picked her phone up, clearing her gushed out fluids from its screen and drinking them down into her mouth before searching through her contacts. "I can't believe that I'm honestly desperate enough to even consider this... but I need a good cum." She went to near the bottom of her phone, finding the letter V, finding the only person she knew that had that name.

"Hello?" the Spaniard's voice asked, his sexy accent in full force.

"Guess who," replied Juri, making sure that Vega could hear her needy purr through her reply.

"Let me guess..." Vega said with a smile, "your partner for tonight didn't do anything for you?"

"Considering that my partner has only five fingers instead of ten while my other partner just stayed lodged up my ass for fifteen minutes while they both worked me up to a pitiful orgasm that was barely worth one ounce of my pussy juice, I guess you could say that."

"That bad, even from yourself?" Vega asked.

"It didn't even make it past my thighs."

The Spanish assassin sighed. "My my my. What are we going to do about that?"

"Well, if it's not too late, maybe you could provide a hard solution to my drenching problem," Juri said suggestively.

"Not as subtle as usual, I see..." Vega noted.

"Vega, I haven't had an orgasm half as good as the however many you gave me the other week. I need my cunt, my ass, my throat... I need to just get stuffed by you, and I don't care where."

"If you don't care where, can I just meet you at the park? It is rather late out after all..." Vega said with a grin.

"Cute," Juri said, growing both more and more turned on by each syllable that spilled from Vega's mouth, and more and more frustrated that Vega's mouth wasn't connected to her body. "But I don't need cute. I need sex. Now."

"Is that a command?"

"It will be if you don't get here. When you do, you can command me all that you want..."

The Spanish assassin chuckled. "I shall be there soon."

"Then get a move on." Juri moaned out a bit as she plunged two fingers into her waiting pussy. "I'll keep it slick for you..."

Vega's reply was simply to hang up, so Juri did the same, throwing her phone on the carpeted floor before finger fucking herself furiously, her juices spilling out from the sides of her vagina, coating her thighs as she grinned in thought to herself, the squelching sounds of her own digits being pushed rapidly in and out of her pussy growing louder by the second.

'Typical...' she said in her mind. 'I spend a decent half an hour watching porn on my phone, and barely get a spurt out. I talk to Vega on the phone for three minutes and my cunt starts going crazy...'

She moaned more and ground herself hard against her wet pussy, feeling her whole body jerk upwards as she felt her orgasm coming quickly. Grinning in the knowledge that it was due to more graphic thoughts relating to Vega, she squealed loudly as a gush of her juices sprayed out, coating the bed beneath her.

"Fuck, that was good..." she moaned to herself, smirking evilly. "But that's not nearly enough for me yet..."

She then grabbed the dildo that was up her other hole earlier and licked around it to lube it up for her pussy before shoving it right inside, not having to worry about rubbing her clit as the sex toy came with the attachment that massages a woman's love button. In this case, it was Juri's constantly horny, constantly sensitive button that was getting rubbed rather well, but not pressed hard enough for her liking. It didn't mean that she didn't enjoy the fuck out of it, though.

She felt another orgasm arriving, and just as it had, she heard the sound of somebody knocking on her door. Juri grinned wickedly and continued her masturbation, reaching her hands up to grab her breasts as she came once more, her juices spilling over the toy in her entrance as she spoke out.

"Come in. It's open."

The door creaked open, and Vega stepped inside, wearing a rather fancy white dress shirt along with his striped matador trousers. His mask and claw hung by his hip, and they were the first things to leave the Spaniard's body as he walked closer to Juri, soon followed by his shirt, showing off the muscular build that Juri missed.

Before Juri could speak, Vega instantly leaned down and pulled Juri's toy from her pussy, teasingly rubbing it along the Korean assassin's lips before silently commanding her to open them, making her suck her own juices from her toy as Vega kissed her neck, causing her to smirk.

"Just getting straight into it, huh?"

"Well, you said that you needed to get fucked, did you not?" Vega reminded as he moved the toy from Juri's mouth and putting it aside before kissing her.

Juri nodded in the mere seconds before the kiss, her hands feeling up and down Vega's back as their mouths made sloppy contact with each other before Vega grabbed her breasts, putting them both together in front of him and leaning down to kiss them, burying his head between them as he slurped.

Juri moaned and used her feet to grip the sides of Vega's trousers, pushing them down his hips a bit, but not enough to get them onto the floor and away from his body. Vega noticed this and accommodated for her, standing up to kick his shoes off, pulling his trousers down and kicking them off too before resuming his previous position of being smothered by Juri's tits.

The Korean beauty moaned at the contact, and soon Vega's mouth wrapped around one nipple while his hands moved also, one grabbing her other breast and pinching it while the other moved down to her pussy, probing it gently before pushing two fingers in, the Spaniard grinning already at Juri's own wetness.

"You must have been working yourself up something fierce..." Vega spoke softly.

"I'd argue against you if that wasn't true," Juri replied. "I spent a good half an hour trying to cum, but I didn't feel any of it. I squirted a little bit, but not as much as I'd like to. My cunt didn't feel it. But it wants to. My cunt wants you to make it feel what a true orgasm is."

The Spaniard smiled and sat besides Juri, pushing his cock against her lips as his finger continued its assault on her vagina, the palm slamming upwards as small squelching sounds began making themselves known, only growing in volume, not unlike Juri's screams and moans before a quick spray of clear fluid shot from Juri's pussy, Vega keeping the assault up and fingering faster.

"See what my fingers do, Juri?" Vega grunted as he used his other hand to grab her head, pushing it down on his cock. "See what my fingers can do that most men's cocks can't? They can't make your cunt scream like this, can they?"

Juri shook her head no and hummed around Vega's cock as she bobbed her head back and forth in time with his thrusts, her moaning and screaming in pleasure muffled by the meaty prick hitting the back of her throat.

Vega then smiled and moved his hand from the back of her head to untie the little bows Juri had in her hair, letting it fall down and frame her face beautifully before pulling his cock away from her mouth and replacing it with his cum covered fingers.

Juri purred in pleasure as she sucked her juices clean from his fingers, and she was given no time to recuperate as Vega kissed her deeply, pushing his tongue into her mouth and grinding his stiff meat rod against her thighs. Juri raised her legs, opening them slightly as she felt the tip of Vega's penis gently brush against her folds before pushing in, knowing how wet she was already.

"Just shove it in there..." Juri purred. "And that's not me begging. That's me telling you..."

Vega pushes his cock in deep, turning Juri fully on her side as he lifts one of her legs up and starts pushing in and out of her squelching pussy at a fast pace, instantly earning several moans from the Korean as his hands moved around to maul her tits, pinching and squeezing them as the pace of his fucking picked up.

Juri, meanwhile, moved a hand down to her clitoris to rub it back and forth, and she soon felt one of her breasts become free from Vega's grasp, causing her to move her free hand up to the neglected mound of flesh before her head snapped back from her hair being pulled, her eyes locked with Vega's as he spoke.

"You think you can tell me when and how to fuck this perfect cunt, slut?" Vega growled as he fucked harder for several seconds before holding his cock all the way inside of Juri. "You think that I'm going to neglect your needs like that and not fuck you like you deserve it? Huh?"

Juri moaned in pure pleasure and ground her hips back. "Fucking fuck me! Do it right fucking now!"

Vega smirked and moved a hand down to pull Juri's own hand away from her pussy before slapping her clit a few times, making it sting a little bit before rubbing it back and forth hard as his other hand moved up to wrap around Juri's neck, forcing her to look at him.

"Don't just rub me..." Juri begged, thankful that Vega's grip wasn't too tight. "Fuck me... shove that huge cock into my cunt... make me scream... make my cunt fucking scream... make me feel it..."

Vega moved his hand from Juri's neck and slapped her face as he started fucking her hard and rough, a sharp gasp emanating from Juri's throat, her orgasm turning that gasp into a long, guttural moan of pure pleasure as she was fucked hard. She spotted Vega grin, and before she could respond to it, he slapped her again, causing her to yelp and smile wickedly.

"That the best you got, huh?" Juri challenged through her moans. "If you're going to fuck me rough, at least do it properly."

Vega smirked and grabbed Juri's arms, shifting the two so that they he was on top of her, kneeling and pushing his meat in and out of her pussy while holding her hands above her head. The Spaniard smiled and used his right hand to keep Juri's wrists where they were before using his left hand to search through her bedside drawer, finding a pair of red fluffy handcuffs.

Without another word, Vega locked Juri's hands in the cuffs, linking the chain around one of the thin bars at the top of the frame of her bed, before the Spaniard grabbed Juri's ankles and wrapped her legs around him, pushing his meaty cock deep inside her, thrusting at a tortuously slow pace.

"You call that rough?" Juri moaned. "Tying my hands up only to fuck me so slowly?"

"Well, I'd say it's pretty rough," Vega said. "It's rough on you knowing that I'm not giving your cunt the hard, deep, fast fucking that it deserves. It's rough on you that I'm not hammering into your wet pussy and making it squirt all over the fucking bed."

Juri's hips jerked up. "Fucking do it..."

"What?" Vega asked with a grin.

"Fucking fuck me!" Juri moaned out. "Fucking take my cunt with your fat cock! I want it!"

Vega smiled and grabbed Juri's ankles once more, putting them on his shoulders before moving his hands up to her breasts, pinching and grasping them roughly while he drove his cock into her at full force, making her squeal out as she felt her juices start to build up within her, her legs shaking as her orgasm came closer.

"Fuuuuuck! Yes! Fuck me!" Juri screamed.

Vega grinned as Juri's juices pushed his cock out of her, and as her cunt began shooting its love, Vega reached a hand down to rub Juri's clitoris back and forth, causing her juices to continue to spray, coating the Spanish assassin's arms and hands, Juri's thighs and body, and most of the bed in general.

But before Juri could recover, she felt Vega move her feet from around his neck and put them on the bed, shifting the Korean beauty around until she was using her feet to hold herself up, her still wet pussy glistening for Vega as he smiled before kneeling up, pushing his cock past her folds once more, slowly scraping the roof of her pussy with his cock.

Vega then began thrusting directly upwards into Juri's pussy, holding his hands on her knees to support himself as he humped Juri, each pump of his hips causing his cock to scrape over the special spot in her pussy, Vega's humping only picking up as he smirked and felt another orgasm starting to build within Juri, who moaned and squeaked.

"You want me to fuck you hard?" Vega taunted. "Want me to fuck that little spot in your cunt just right until you fucking cum everywhere for me?"

"Fuck..." Juri panted out, the pleasure closing in on her as she tried to form a coherent sentence. "Yes... yes! I want it! Pound that cunt to pieces!"

Vega smiled and stood up, grabbing Juri's hips and fucking the Korean beauty faster and deeper before one sharp thrust hit her spot hard enough to make her juices gush out strongly, pushing Vega's cock out as a stream of her hot fluid shot upwards and landed down on her body, the gush continuing and extending to then cover her breasts and face.

"Mmm..." Juri moaned, Vega letting her hips settle back down onto her bed. "That felt good..."

"And it's not over yet..." Vega smirked, lifting Juri's legs once more and raising them up.

Juri giggled at the contact, and then moaned as she felt Vega's tongue attach itself to her pussy, lapping up any excess juices before kissing all the way up to her lips, playfully rubbing the Korean's own excreted pleasure on her breasts, smearing it into the flesh of her mounds as their tongues collided.

"Mmm... what are you going to do next?" Juri teased.

Vega grinned and slid off of Juri, kissing down her body as he gathered some of the juices from her face, moving his hand up to her mouth and pulling down on her jaw gently, silently and dominantly commanding her to lick them before moving that same hand down to playfully slap her breasts before Juri felt Vega's body shift until it was underneath hers, his cock positioned at the entrance of her wet cunt again, the Spaniard reaching around to spread her wet lips open, feeling her fluids already start to drip onto his rod.

Vega's head appeared next to Juri's, and he kissed and licked her neck before whispering. "Tell me what you want..."

Juri moaned as his accent melted her once more. "I want your dick pumping up hard into my tight wet cunt... make me scream and squirt again... please..."

Vega growled and nipped Juri's ear before pushing his cock inside her entrance once more, her folds wrapping around his meaty penis instantly as he reached his hands around to grab her hips, controlling her bouncing as she rode him. Vega also smiled at how much easier the control was from this position in comparison to the more awkward - but no less sexy - angle from earlier on.

Juri, in return, ground her hips up and down as Vega thrust into her wetter-by-the-moment pussy, her hips even shifting from side to side, teasingly wiggling her ass for him as his meat pumped in and out of her wet cunt-hole.

Vega moaned and reached his hands around to grasp his lover's ass, slapping it hard and making both cheeks ripple before wrapping his arms around her stomach, pulling her all the way down to fully impale her pussy with his cock before thrusting in and out hard and rough, his hands now moving up to grab her tits, pinching and tweaking the nipples hard.

"Fuck!" Juri moaned at the hard contact. "Fucking fuck me! Ruin that cunt! Ram your cock in there until you cum in it! Then use my ass!"

"Not this time..." Vega muttered darkly.

"What... aaaaaahhh!"

Juri's reply was cut off by another orgasm, and just as she had begun her climax, Vega pulled his cock out of her drenched pussy, using a hand to rub her button hard, swiping back and forth as her juices burst out over both lovers' thighs and genitals.

"What do you mean..." Juri panted after her orgasm, "that you won't... cum in me..."

Vega smiled, shifting from under Juri. "I want to save it all for your face. I want to prove that I'm more man than any other you've fucked. I want to tame your cunt, your ass, your throat... all of you, without cumming. When I do, I'm going to release it all over your slutty little face. I'm going to paint you, like your cunt juice is painting the bed and our bodies, like it's painting your pussy and my cock..."

"Is my ass next?" Juri moaned. "Are you going to fuck my ass now?"

Vega smiled and shook his head. "Not just yet. I want to use your cunt some more..."

Juri smiled. "Well, get to it... use my cunt..." She then muttered her next two words as he leaned in close to kiss her again. "Rape me..."

Vega growled, moving to get on top of Juri once more, only this time he put her on her side, showing her round ass off before Vega lifted one of her legs, pushing his cock against her folds, silently begging for entrance as Juri's foot rested on his shoulder.

Juri was pleasantly surprised at what happened next, as Vega had not only started fucking her, but also slowly pushed down against Juri, pinning her leg high up between their shoulders as he began to fuck her rough and deep, kissing her and pushing his tongue into her mouth as they fucked.

Juri ground her hips up against Vega's as he thrust in and out of her rapidly, his cock managing to hit that perfect angle inside her already well-pleasured cunt as Vega then pulled away from the kiss, moving one hand down to Juri's clit and the other to her neck, only gently resting on it.

"Do you like getting controlled like the little fuck-toy that you are?" Vega asked.

"I fucking love it..." Juri moaned.

Vega's fingers snaked around Juri's neck, his grip strong, but non-threatening for the moment as he spoke more. "Louder..."

"I fucking love being your slut..." Juri moaned. "I love it when you fuck me like this..."

"And this isn't making love, is it?" Vega asked as he pushed his fingers in.

"N-No..." Juri said through a strangled gasp.

"What is it?"

"I-It's..."

Before Juri could reply, Vega growled and started to strangle her lightly as he fucked her cunt harder and rougher, causing her to let out a choked squeal as she felt another orgasm coming. When Vega felt his slut's pussy begin to cum, he moved his hand from around her throat to slap her face before pulling her hair back hard, forcing her to look at him as he stopped rubbing her button.

"Answer me, you dirty little whore..." Vega grunted.

"Fuck me!" Juri said. "It's not making love! It's a good rough fuck! You're fucking me! You're treating me like a dirty little fucking cunt and I love it! Make me your fucking bitch! Make my cunt squirt fucking everywhere! Make me flood this fucking room with my cunt juice!"

Vega growled and fucked Juri hard, deep, and rough, his hand slapping her on the face once more before returning to the hair pulling while his other slapped her clitoris hard, making Juri shudder at the stinging pleasure of it all before the slapping turned into more rubbing.

"I'm fucking cumming! You dirty bastard! Fuck that cunt! Rape it! Fucking hurt my cunt with your cock! FFFFUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK YYYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSSS!"

Vega continued to fuck Juri through her orgasm, his rubbing of her pussy not stopping as his fingers strummed her clitoris violently, causing her to gush a huge amount of her juices all over the bed and on her own body, Vega smirking and taking this opportunity to remove his hand from her clit and slap her breasts roughly before pinching it, causing the orgasm to leak out some more from the rough treatment of her breasts.

"Mmm... fuck!" Juri screamed out from the orgasm as Vega pulled his cock out of her pussy. "That felt so good..."

"And I'm not even close to done yet..." Vega smiled.

"Are you going to take my ass now?" Juri moaned. "Are you going to shove that big, beautiful cock in my butt and rape it like you did to my poor cunt?"

"Well, I wouldn't call your cunt poor if I just gave it the pleasure that it so badly needed."

Juri smirked. "Good point..." She wiggled her ass back against him. "But I need it in there so badly..."

Vega grinned and reached up to unlock her handcuffs. Luckily that was easy to do as there was a small button on the chain of them, but before Juri could move too much, Vega grabbed her wrists and put the handcuffs back on her, only now she wasn't tied to the bed.

Vega then followed that up by keeping Juri on her back, and he pushed his fingers into her pussy, using three and slamming them upwards, making his palm collide with her clit as his other hand rested a foot on his shoulder once more.

But then, in a move that surprised Juri, Vega took the foot on his shoulder and kissed softly along the ankle, his hand holding it still as his other continued to pump into her cunt. Vega then softly kissed up the sole of her foot before kissing the pads of her toes.

Juri grinned and moaned more at the pleasure of this and decided to surprise Vega with a tactic of her own, using her free foot to gently rub up and down his shaft, making him inadvertently thrust at the contact of her soft sole.

"Even though you're about to fuck my ass nice and hard," Juri spoke, "I like that you're taking care of me still."

Vega smiled at Juri's playfulness, smiling to himself as Juri's toe slightly pushed into his mouth before moving her other foot down to wrap them both around his cock, Vega now taking control as he kept her soles locked around his meat.

The Spaniard then smiled at this before moving his hands from her feet, letting her move them on her own as his own hand returned to her cunt, once again resuming its hard fingering pace inside her, his other hand moving to pinch her clit and twist it in his grip, the impending orgasm making Juri shudder, her legs trembling.

"Mmm... trying to make me squirt again so you can use my cunt juice to lube my ass up?" Juri teased.

Vega chuckled and gave one last thrust between Juri's feet and toes before spreading her legs wide and lifting her hips up, instantly burying his tongue into her ass-hole as he continued fingering, licking around inside of her rim.

Juri gasped widely at this, mostly due to the fact that it had been a while since any man was willing to have gone this far with her. But Vega was not just any man. In fact, Vega might have been the closest thing to perfection that Juri had ever witnessed; giving her what she wants when she wants it during sex. And Juri was a lady who liked her sex. A lot.

The Korean beauty was shaken from her thoughts when she felt three fingers push into her pussy as Vega's tongue went wild inside of her ass-hole, the slurping sounds of his tongue and mouth on her anus going pleasantly well with the loud squelching sounds that his fingers created as they pumped hard into her cunt, causing her orgasm to build quicker.

"Oh, fuck!" Juri squealed. "I'm about to fucking cum again! Lube my ass up with your tongue! Finger-fuck my tight fucking cunt-hole! Fuuuuckk!"

Juri's sentences soon devolved into loud cries of pleasure as her pussy reached a heavy climax, her juices gushing forward from her cunt and painting Vega's face and body with her juices before the Spaniard pulled away as a second gush rushed out, and Vega smiled as the excess parts that followed after dripped down over Juri's ass, joining the saliva from the Spaniard's own tongue earlier as well as the juices that she had already shot out.

"Now... are you finally going to fuck my ass?" Juri smirked, still coming down a bit from her orgasm.

Vega grinned and grabbed Juri's hips, flipping her over onto all fours and reaching over to grab her arms by the wrists, putting them behind her back so that the only things supporting Juri were her legs, shoulders, and head, which was turned to the side, her pink eyes looking up to see Vega's deep blue ones, seeing malicious want in them as he mounted her.

Vega then pushed his cock deep into Juri's ass-hole, and didn't give her any time to recover from the initial penetration as he started thrusting hard, pumping his hips against hers as his cock slid in and out of her bung-hole over and over at pretty much the same pace with which he fucked her cunt.

Juri's eyes rolled back in her head, and she moaned and screamed from the hard fucking before Vega then grabbed her arms by the elbows and held them straight, forcing Juri to kneel up as her back went stiff as a board, but Vega then reached a hand up to grab the back of her head and cruelly shove it back down onto the mattress, pulling her long hair briefly before fully gripping it in his hand while his other kept her arms straight.

"You wanted to be raped, huh?" Vega taunted. "Well, here it fucking is, you dirty bitch..."

Juri screamed in pleasure at the hard fucking, and attempted to throw her head back when Vega pushed it down into the mattress more, arrogantly rubbing it back and forth into her bed as he continued to fuck her ass rough and deep, muffling Juri's screams of pleasure as a sudden wave of her juices gushed from her cunt.

After her orgasm, Vega mercifully pulled her head up from the bed before using his hard grip on the back of her head to yank her upwards so that their faces were next to each other, and Vega grinned as he kept doing little sharp thrusts into Juri's anus.

"You fucking love being a cock-slut, don't you..." Vega taunted, moving his hand from her head to slowly wrap around her neck. "Because that's what you are... you're my little dick-loving fuck-bitch..."

Juri nodded weakly. "I am... I'm just a cunt that needs a good cock to fill her and make her moan... make her scream... make her gush like a fucking fountain..."

"And you don't fucking care where you get my cock, do you?" Vega growled, slapping Juri's face before resuming choking her.

Juri shook her head. "N-No... I just want cock... your cock... I fucking need your cock to fuck me nice and hard..."

Vega reached his hands down to keep Juri in place as he pushed harder into her, then smiled as he saw her dildo off to the side. Grinning, Vega reached over to it and Juri noticed it, lifting her hips a little before Vega places the vibrating toy under her pussy for her to sink down on, the toy staying on its maximum setting from when Juri was using it earlier.

"Does the toy feel better now that you've got a real cock up your ass?" Vega growled as he moved his hands from her pussy up to her breasts, kneading and pinching them roughly, grabbing them and slapping them together.

Juri nodded. "It does... but it doesn't even come close to matching your real cock in my cunt..."

Vega chuckled and bit Juri's neck playfully. "Good whore... you're learning..."

The handsome Spaniard then moved his hands from Juri's tits and up around her armpits, locking his hands behind her head and pushing it down against the bed once more, their bodies pressed closely together as he resumed ramming into her ass at full force once again, not giving her a moment of rest or relaxation.

And she fucking loved it. If Juri was being perfectly honest with herself, this kind of night was the one she'd wanted for the past several weeks. A few men were fairly dominant with her, but compared to how Vega was treating (not to mention fucking) her, they were mere puppies that were humping a goddess' leg.

But if all of those men were babies, then Vega was the alpha male. Many men had the chiselled body and the handsome face, but none could hold a candle to Vega's beauty in Juri's mind. Many had decently proportioned cocks, but none had that perfect balance like Vega's had, with thickness and length of both head and shaft equally distributed and equally feeling good as the penis that they were part of invaded Juri's well-abused holes.

And then there was the cum. Most of the men could barely manage a couple of spurts onto Juri's face, and when she had allowed them to cum inside of her, they weren't even close enough to fill her up. But Juri couldn't wait until Vega reached his peak so that he could show it by firing his thick, tasty seed all over her face with the accuracy of a professional archer.

Juri was once more shaken out of it when Vega moved his hands from the back of her head, using one to grip around her neck and force her to look at him, choking her as he fucked her rough and deep before shoving his tongue into her mouth, the moans from the Korean signalling yet another impending climax as Vega started slapping her ass hard, his hand alternating between her butt-cheeks and pinching every now and then as well.

Vega then leaned back a bit, still keeping his hand on Juri's neck as his other moved to her hips and pulled her back a bit with him. Juri gasped out another scream as she rode Vega's hard dick, the double penetration between her ass and cunt becoming more apparent as her juices gushed out, at first sloshing around the toy in her pussy before her body jerked upwards off of it, spraying a hard stream of her juices all over the bed, going far enough to reach the pillow.

Vega chuckled and removed his hand from Juri's neck to sit up with her before pushing her off of his cock, her body lumping forward and putting her on all fours again before he then gripped her legs and spun her around so that she was on her back, but her hips were raised.

Juri wondered why Vega wasn't fucking her ass again, but got her reply when she noticed that his hands were out of her field of vision, and after a few moments, she felt herself being lowered slowly onto her toy, her ass easily accepting it thanks to her own gushed out juices and Vega's fucking from earlier.

"Mmm... my ass too tight for you?" Juri teased.

Vega chuckled and slapped Juri's ass hard, adding to the redness that he left on her cheeks from his spanking her earlier. He then rested his hands on her ass-cheeks before spreading them open, shoving his cock deep into her puckered brown hole, thrusting hard and rough into her, her legs instantly locking around his waist and his fingers moving up to grab her tits.

"Does it feel like I'm fucking done yet?" Vega grunted. "You can feel my cock in your ass. So tell me, does it feel done to you?"

Juri shook her head. "No... it feels as amazing as when we first started..."

Vega quickly slapped Juri's breasts before moving one hand up to slap her face before moving said hand down to her cunt, pumping his fingers in and out rapidly. "I can't fucking hear you..."

"Your cock doesn't feel done!" Juri moaned out, feeling her cunt squelch. "Your cock feels far from fucking done! I need more of it in my tight holes!"

Vega growled and moved his fingers out of the Korean assassin's pussy and to her mouth, his hand pulling down on her mouth a bit and making her taste her juices before he shoved his meaty prick deep inside her ass, going in to the balls before pulling out and slapping it against her pussy, rubbing his throbbing dick-head on her clitoris and causing her to shudder out another moan as the contact makes her start to orgasm again, her juices spraying out all over Vega's cock and body, as well as on Juri's thighs.

Before Juri could come down from her high, however, she felt Vega push his cock deep inside her pussy, fucking it rough and hard as he gripped one of her legs and held it up in both arms, ramming into her tight pussy rough and deep.

"You said you wanted more of it in your tight fuck-holes, right?" the Spaniard asked with a grin.

Juri moaned out and nodded back. "Fuck... yes! Tear them both up! My ass... my cunt... even my mouth..."

"I'll save that for last..." Vega smiled, fucking Juri hard and faster inside her cunt before pulling out again as he felt her pussy tighten in orgasm, but the Spaniard didn't let her have it fully, leaving her wanting more.

"Please... I need to fucking cum..." Juri begged.

"Let me hear it, slut..." Vega teased, his cock throbbing hard against Juri's wet pussy, the head vibrating against her hole.

"I want you to shove that big beautiful fucking cock of yours into any and all of my fuck-holes... and I need you to fuck me so hard that I gush all over the fucking place like the wet little cunt that I am..."

Vega grunted and smirked, shoving his cock back inside of Juri's pussy and thrusting hard and deep, leaning down to kiss her as they fucked before pulling out when she came, her juices pulsing out onto his cock and lubing it up even further for her ass.

Vega didn't waste any more time, pushing his dick into Juri's bum-hole, cramming it deep inside her and thrusting hard and fast as one of his hands moved to her mouth, making her open it. When she did, Vega leaked out some spit from his mouth into hers before slapping her face, causing Juri to grow even hornier.

"That's it... that's fucking it!" she growled in the most primal, sexual manner that Vega had ever heard. "Treat me like the little dirty fuck-piece that I am! Fucking rape me! Violate my cunt! Destroy my ass! Make my fucking throat gag around your fat beautiful fucking dick!"

Vega felt himself get closer than ever at those words, and he stopped fucking Juri for the briefest moment to reached behind her and click the button on the handcuffs to let her hands free and tossing the cuffs aside, which Juri followed up with using her foot to push the toy off the bed.

"No toys..." Vega said. "Just you and me..."

Juri moaned and gripped the back of Vega's head, pulling him down for a deep, passionate kiss while she felt her wet vagina come into contact with his still-hard member, his hips grinding against hers before his cock-head pushed itself inside her cunt, soon followed by the rest of his prick as it pushed in and out of Juri.

The Korean beauty moaned and lifted her legs up high, resting them on Vega's shoulders as her hands dug their nails into his back, Vega not minding if Juri drew blood considering how rough he'd been with her thus far. It was only fair that she cause a little pain back, after all.

Juri then pulled away from the kiss, putting her lips next to Vega's ears. "Even though you've freed my hands, you're still in control... so I want you to fuck me however you want... I'm your slave... your slut... your whore... a whore that loves that fat fucking cock of yours in any of her holes... fucking them hard and rough and fast and deep... like they deserve it... like you deserve to fuck me... like I deserve to be fucked..."

Vega leaned down and wrapped his arms around Juri's back, sitting them both up and causing her legs to drop down again, wrapping them around his hips and keeping her feet locked just above his butt as he thrust fast and hard upwards into her cunt, reaching his hands around to spread her ass, rubbing a teasing finger against her hole.

"Don't just fucking tease it..." Juri grinned.

Vega smiled and moved his finger to Juri's mouth, and she bobbed her head up and down on it before doing the same with his other fingers, smiling as Vega slapped her face, coating her cheek with some of her own spit before moving said hand to her ass, pushing a finger deep inside.

Juri shuddered again at the contact, kissing Vega's neck as he fucked her hard, his other hand moving to her hair and running through it before pulling it back, making Juri look at him and smiling as their eyes captured each other before their mouths closed in, running their tongues over each other's mouths as Vega pulled his fingers from Juri's ass, moving them to her lips to suck them dry.

"It's a good thing you keep your ass clean..." Vega chuckled.

Juri smiled. "Well, I don't know how clean it is exactly... maybe you'd like to dip your brush in there?"

Vega smiled. "And after I've dipped, I know what I'm going to paint..." he said, moving his hands down to her ass and lifting her hips, lining her butt-hole with his cock, but only gently rubbing the head of his dick against her ass, teasingly sliding it back and forth between her cheeks.

"What is it?" Juri teased. "What are you going to paint?"

Vega grunted and sunk his cock deep into Juri's ass as he spoke. "I'm going to paint your face... I'm going to fucking paint you white... and you're going to take it like the good little cum-whore that you are..."

Juri groaned in pleasure and wrapped her arms around Vega's neck for a hard kiss as her hips bounced up and down on his cock, her butt jiggling and rocking back and forth in some sort of sexual dance as his cock pumped up harder and faster into her.

Juri then moaned even louder as she felt Vega's fingers attack her clit, strumming along it like he was playing a squelching, gushing guitar that let out loud sexual moans instead of soft slow melodies.

Eventually, Juri started to crumble apart again, but before she could cum fully, Vega pulled his cock from her ass, laid on his back, and grabbed her hips, sliding her over his face and pushing his tongue deep into her ass-hole while he finger-fucked her flowing cunt.

"Mmm... fuck!" Juri screamed out. "Get those digits deep in my horny slutty cunt! FUCK! YES!"

Juri moaned and screamed loudly as another wave of her juices sprayed out, her clear fluid splashing all over Vega's face and chest, and he continued to lick her anus deeper and harder and gained another orgasm immediately after the first one.

"Fuck!" Juri moaned. "I fucking owe you something for that..."

"Oh?" Vega smirked. "Well, I get to choose, as I am in control, after all..."

"Yes, master..." Juri said, playfully wiggling her ass on Vega's face. "What would master like me to do?"

"Hmm..." Vega jokingly pondered. "I want you to lay on your back for me."

Juri nodded, and was quickly pulled down to feel another long lash of Vega's tongue on her ass and cunt before she slipped and fell backwards, scooting upwards so that her head was resting against her pillows.

Before the beautiful Korean could ask what Vega wanted, he simply straddled her chest and reached his hands down to grip her hair hard, pushing his throbbing cock deep into her mouth and thrusting fast into her throat, the Spaniard's balls slamming against her chin as he thrust.

Juri simply smiled around the invading meat-stick in her gob, happily slurping back and forth on it before Vega grabbed the back of her head and held her all the way down until her face reached his stomach, a slight gagging sound slipping from Juri's clogged throat before Vega pulled his cock out of it, a long stream of Juri's saliva connecting the dick to her lips.

Vega growled and used a hand to make Juri look up at him, spitting down on her face and slapping it hard before pulling her hair again, once more forcing her to deep-throat his cock as his meat slid in and out of her throat.

Juri hummed in appreciation, making her tongue vibrate around Vega's cock, causing the Spaniard to smile as he gripped her hair harder, thrusting his cock back and forth into her throat harder before another choking sound happened and Vega's dick once again pulled out of Juri's mouth, more spit covering it.

"Clean your spit from my cock, you dirty bitch..." Vega growled, slapping Juri's face.

The Korean nodded and grabbed Vega's cock in both hands before taking it deep into her mouth, moaning around it. This time, Vega only thrust a little bit as Juri slurped around his meaty knob to get all of the spit off of it, taking the full length down her throat before opening her mouth to show the spit, closing her mouth to swallow it down, and opening again to show that it was clean.

"Jesus..." Vega moaned. "I'm so fucking close now..."

Juri smiled and stroked both of her hands slowly up and down Vega's length. "Well, you've dipped your brush quite a lot. It's about time you started painting..."

The Spaniard smiled, making sure Juri's head stayed against the pillows as he pushed her hands off of him, grabbing his cock in his right hand and stroking it hard, up and down, aiming the tip at Juri's face as he grunted.

"Beg for it, my whore..." Vega moaned out.

"I fucking love your cock, Vega," Juri moaned, flicking her tongue at the head before continuing. "I love that fat head... I love feeling it push into my cunt and my ass... then I love the shaft that follows, and I love how rough it feels to have you just fuck me like the dirty little sex doll I am... and then there's those big, beautiful balls... I love feeling them slam against my body as you fuck it into orgasm after orgasm... but the best part is when you cum... I fucking love your tasty seed... and I need you to cum... your dirty, filthy, horny, cock-loving cunt needs your cum all over her..."

Vega roared aloud in pleasure as his cum started firing, and Juri smiled widely and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out as four consecutive cum-blasts in a row plastered her from the bottom of her chin to the top of her forehead, the cum flattening down her dark hair before a fifth shot erupted, aiming at Juri's right eye and cheek, the glob of cum thick enough to close her eye. Vega moved his cock more to the left, two more jets splattering onto her nose and tongue, dribbling down to her chin and tits. Juri quickly ran her tongue over her lips, smearing them with the cum that Vega had given to her so far before the left side of her face was attacked by three hard shots of cum, once again covering her eye and splattering into her hair before Vega then aimed for her mouth with his last few, the cum shooting onto her tongue and over her lips and cheeks, covering them up just as his cum had done for the rest of her face before the last few spurts shot downwards onto her breasts, Vega surprisingly still having enough cum to cover them both evenly and painting the valley in the middle of them.

"Oh, fuck..." the Spaniard groaned as the last of his cum left his system.

Juri giggled and sat up, going to the bathroom to look in the mirror and see what an impressive job Vega did. Smiling, she turned around and headed back to her bedroom, seeing Vega still there, and still naked.

"You're not going to leave?" she asked.

Vega shrugged. "Well, it is getting rather late out there. I don't want to risk it. And plus, with all the terrible nights that you've had lately, it seems like you could use the company too."

"You want me to clean up before we sleep?" Juri asked.

"Juri, your sheets are still covered in cunt juice..." Vega reminded. "But that's a lot easier to clean out. I think that if you slept with my cum covering you, you wouldn't smell so good in the morning."

Juri giggled and turned around once more, playfully shaking her ass before heading to the bathroom and using the shower to clean her face and body of cum before stepping back out, seeing that Vega had changed her sheets.

"Seems a bit more sanitary this way," said Vega as he climbed into the bed.

The Korean giggled and nodded before joining Vega in the bed, kissing him softly before gently grinding her pussy against his cock. Vega chuckled and pushed his soft cock into Juri's cunt once more, the two smiling at the connection.

"Goodnight..." Vega said.

"Goodnight..." Juri replied.

As the Korean beauty drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but ponder on her past relationship with Vega before tonight. She knew that they didn't have the most traditional romance, which made sense considering that they weren't the most traditional couple. Heck, she wouldn't even call it romance, mostly because they weren't romantic with each other.

But, in a way, she liked that, and she knew that Vega liked that on some level too. It really wasn't a traditional romance. It was something that most others wouldn't be comfortable with being involved in. It was something odd to the outside world, but completely normal to Vega and Juri. It was a twisted romance, and the concept of that alone was all the satisfaction that the two needed.

* * *

 **Well... yeah. There it is, folks. Once more, I apologise for going over the top with his. Heck, even more so than I did with "Deadly Beauty". This was just an idea that was running through my head for a while, and I wanted to get it down and posted two years after the original. Crazy how things have changed for me since then.**

 **Anyway, this'll be the last thing I write in 2015. I'll return in January next year with the rest of my Beyblade story, some new stuff I'm working on, and the story that's gotten the most votes so far on my poll, which you should all still vote on by the way. Your choice could change which story I write next.**

 **Anyway, take care, sorry if this was too over the top and vulgar, and I'll see you all next time. Stay tuned.**


End file.
